Paradojicamente Perfectos
by fantasticann
Summary: /Modern AU/ NejiHina/ Hinata Hyūga discrepa total y completamente del ideal de su familia, pero esto se vuelve incluso más notorio cuando entra a la clase más desprestigiada de su nueva secundaria, donde su primo no solo es todo un genio, sino también ahora su senpai. Realmente tuvo que haber hecho algo horrible en la otra vida para que Kami-sama la castigue de esta forma.


—Tiene que ser una broma

De existir, en la gran infinidad de lenguas e idiomas que los seres humanos habían creado a lo largo de su historia, una simple palabra que pudiese describir a Hyūga Hinata a los ojos de su familia, esa muy probablemente sería un completo y rotundo desastre. La primogénita de Hiashi no solo no era una deportista prodigio -como sí era su hermana menor-, sino que tampoco sobresalía en lo académico para compensar su mal rendimiento físico. Resultaba irónico que su primo, Neji, fuese considerado como uno de los nuevos genios de Japón, sobresaliendo en ambas áreas.

A final de cuentas, Hinata no representaba en nada a la elitista Familia Hyūga. La carta que sostenía era, además, una prueba de cuán lejana estaba de cumplir ese ideal.

La Preparatoria Asociada a la Universidad de Konohagakure había abierto las vacantes de postulación hacia menos de un mes y, como una tradición, Hinata había rendido los Exámenes de Ingreso. A diferencia de muchos adolescentes, ella no eligió a qué preparatoria asistir, sino que, como todo, eso también se decidió por otras personas y Hinata solamente lo aceptó. Igualmente se preparó arduamente para rendirlo, aunque de todas formas no esperaba sacar una puntación excepcional, ya que recordaba haber salido con un terrible dolor de cabeza de aquel salón mientras pensaba en cómo era inhumano que aquellos fueran unos exámenes de ingreso, especialmente de preparatoria.

Y, claro, tampoco ayudaba que su padre no pudiese dejar de repetir cómo Neji, quien había ingresado el año anterior, consiguió una puntuación perfecta.

—… ¿Y? Nee-san, ¿Cómo te fue? —La voz de su hermana menor la sacó de su ensoñación. —Esa es la respuesta de la preparatoria a la que postulaste, ¿No?

Miró el reloj de pie que se encontraba en el pasillo. Debía de llevar una buena media hora ahí de pie, aterrada por el contenido del sobre que su padre dejó en la mesa de la correspondencia. Se alegró de que su padre, habiéndose quedado dormido esa mañana, no hubiese tenido tiempo de leerlas.

—L-Lo diré en la cena, Hanabi-chan. —le murmuró, soltando una risa nerviosa. —Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿Sí? Me aceptaron.

Probablemente sonaba como una mentirosa, pero de cierta forma no mentía. Su padre siempre dijo que debía de ingresar, pero jamás específico a qué clase en específico, así que era la verdad, a medias, pero la verdad a fin y al cabo.

—Vale, te veré durante la cena. —Hanabi se quitó sus zapatos y subió las escaleras con su pelota de voleibol bajo el brazo. A medio camino se detuvo y se volteó. —Pero yo que tú me quitaría de ahí, no vaya a ser que papá vuelva a golpearte con la puerta por accidente.

Inconscientemente Hinata se llevó la mano a la nariz, sujetándola. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese incidente, tanto que pensó que Hanabi de seguro ya lo había olvidado, pero sí, una vez su padre había invitado a Hizashi y a Neji a cenar y por venir conversando con ellos abrió abruptamente la puerta de entrada, golpeándole directamente en la cara por haberse quedado pasmada ahí cuando su hermana le dijo quienes vendrían para la cena. No era, claramente, un recuerdo que le agradara, en especial cuando rememoraba cómo Neji se aguantaba la risa escondido tras su padre cuando lograron incorporarla y asegurarse que no era necesario ir al hospital.

La razón de por qué no disfrutaba de ese recuerdo estaba implícita.

Ahora, y tras haberse tomado una pastilla para la creciente migraña, Hinata consideró sus opciones. Podía, claramente, fingir que nada había pasado, que la carta se había extraviado e incluso consideró decir que el correo se equivocó y por error le enviaron la de otro postulante, pero encontró rápidamente los cientos de fallas que había detrás de todo. Diablos, hasta consideró darse a sí misma en la cabeza contra una pared para posponer la charla en lo que iban camino al hospital.

Como prediciendo su infortunio, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de su padre.

 **Papá:**

 **Hinata, tu tío Hizashi y Neji irán a cenar esta noche, así que espero que tanto como tú como tu hermana estén presentables. Ya vamos camino a casa.**

La chica suspiró, considerando seriamente que Dios debía de detestarla como para hacerle esto. Casi podía ver tanto a Neji riéndose por sus resultados como a su padre enalteciendo todavía más a su sobrino, murmurando sobre lo decepcionante que era su hija en comparación a él.

Hinata a veces considera que, de tanto adorarlo, debería de adoptarlo. De todas formas, Neji se parecía mucho más al gemelo de su padre que a él mismo.

Fue hasta las escaleras con desgano. La idea de tener que quitarse el pijama ciertamente era molesta y poco tentadora.

—¡Hanabi-chan! — Gritó, apoyándose en el barandal. — ¡Hizashi-oji-san y Neji-kun vendrán a cenar, así que estate lista!

—¡Vale! —Respondió. — ¡Gracias, nee-san!

Dios la ayudara, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a esperarle una larga noche por delante.

 **[…]**

—Y, cuéntanos, Hinata-chan. —Su tío amablemente inició la conversación con su calidez habitual. A veces hasta ella se llegaba a sorprender de que él fuese el gemelo de su padre. — Hiashi me comentó que postulaste a la misma escuela que Neji, ¿Cómo te fue?

Notó que su primo, sentado elegantemente al lado de su padre, encarnaba sus cejas con ligera sorpresa, lo que ya de por sí era extraño. De todas formas, se recuperó con rapidez, volviendo a su estoicidad habitual, pero Hinata notó que comenzaba a presar cierta atención a su conversación. Su padre, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, le hizo una seña con la mano, una orden implícita para que contestara.

—Ah, entré. —Respondió, moviendo nerviosamente su comida con sus palillos. —Aunque no tuve ningún puntaje tan excepcional como los de Neji-kun…

—¿Y a qué clase?

Hinata casi se atragantó con el mismo aire cuando la voz de su primo resonó por el comedor, haciéndole una pregunta directa. No es que la voz de Neji fuese particularmente fuerte, pero tenía una presencia que naturalmente lo hacía resaltar y captar la atención, incluso si estaba bebiendo distraídamente un poco de té, casi como si no le interesara la respuesta.

Probablemente fuera así, pero de seguro notó que constantemente evitó el asunto de a qué clase fue asignada, especialmente si conseguía ponerla incómoda. Su padre, que milagrosamente había olvidado ese tema, pareció recordarlo y comenzó a insistir en una respuesta, haciendo que Neji sonriera ligeramente detrás de su vaso.

Y luego preguntaban por qué ella pensaba que la odiaba…

—¿Qué es eso de clase? —Preguntó inocentemente Hanabi, como recordándole a todos que todavía seguía presente.

—Mi preparatoria está dividida por un sistema de clases, a las cuales eres asignado dependiendo de tus resultados en los exámenes de ingreso. —Explicó Neji. —Estás van desde la A hasta la F, donde los mejores quedan en la Clase A y los peores en la F, aunque pueden subir dependiendo de sus resultados académicos a lo largo del año.

—Qué extraño. —murmuró Hanabi. —¿Para qué hacen eso?

—Para fomentar el desarrollo académico. —Mencionó Hiashi. —Así los mejores estudiantes pueden fomentarse entre ellos y los mediocres no arruinan sus promedios, además de que la Clase A tiene más privilegios que la F, lo que ayuda a los estudiantes a esforzarse por mejorar y obtenerlos también.

—Ah, ¿Así que en la Clase F van todos los que apenas ingresaron?

—Exacto. —Respondió Neji, ahora sonriendo ligeramente. —Lo que me hace preguntarme a qué clase fue asignada Hinata.

Hinata consideró durante varios segundos el darle una fuerte patada justo por debajo de la mesa, aprovechando que estaba casi sentados cara a cara. De estar otra persona en su lugar probablemente lo haría, pero ella era, lamentablemente, la tímida Hyūga Hinata y obviamente no se atrevería a hacer algo como eso, mucho menos a su primo y en presencia de sus padres.

—¡Neji! —La voz de Hizashi sonó molesta. —No deberías de incordiar a tu prima por…

—Déjalo, hermano. —Intervino el padre de Hinata. —Estoy seguro de que no a preguntado con mala intención, sino por simple curiosidad. De hecho, yo llevo haciéndome la misma pregunta desde hace rato.

Hinata trató fuertemente de no tomarse aquella acotación como algo personal, a sabiendas de que, en la balanza de la familia, ella obviamente sería inferior a Neji. Incluso si los padres deberían abogar y defender a sus hijas más que a sus sobrinos, a Hinata la quedó muy en claro desde temprana edad quién de los dos recibía el mayor favoritismo por parte de la Familia Hyūga, especialmente cuando a nadie le interesaba demasiado el ocultarlo. Los cientos de trofeos que su abuelo exhibía con tanto orgullo en la vitrina de su casa no tenían en vano solamente el nombre de Hyūga Neji.

—Y bien, Hinata, ¿A qué clase fuiste asignada? —Preguntó ahora su padre, haciéndola suspirar. Ahora definitivamente no iba a poder zafarse del tema.

Masculló su respuesta por lo bajo, encogiéndose casi en sí misma en su silla, esperando el momento perfecto para levantarse al baño por malestar estomacal.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Habló su hermana. —No entendí nada.

—Q-Que entré a la cla-clase F. —Dijo, ahora elevando un poco el tono de voz. —Y si ahora me disculpa…

Dios la ayudara. Hinata podía sentir como la sangre se agolpaba fuertemente en su rostro y cuello, sintiendo su fuerte palpitar como una segunda respiración mientras se trataba de concentrar en salir tan rápido como pudiera de ese comedor. Y, teniendo un largo historial de desmayos como ella, podía estar segura de que uno se acercaba si no se calmaba y respiraba correctamente.

—Oji-san… —La voz de Neji, en vez de burlona, sonó más baja, destilando un tinte de preocupación poco habitual en él. — ¿Estás…?

—Hiashi…

—¿¡Que tú entraste a cuál?! —El sorprendido grito de Hiashi obviamente alarmó a todos, en especial cuando, debido al golpe que le dio a la mesa con las manos, todos los cubiertos temblaron. — ¡Hinata!

Suspirando, se dio cuenta de que le esperaría una larga noche, suponiendo que viviera lo suficiente como para pasarla porque, por la cara que mostraba su padre, Hinata consideró seriamente que el próximo titular de los periódicos podría ser _"Padre asesina a su hija por ser un fracaso y una vergüenza para la familia"_

¿Era en verdad demasiado tarde para desmayarse y tener un divertido trayecto hasta el hospital?

/

 **¡Hola, mis queridos lectores de ! Lamento desde un comienzo haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero recientemente conseguí mis vacaciones y una computadora nueva, ya que la mía se había estropeado hace unos meses y ¡Estoy de vuelta!**

 **Ahora, sé que a muchos les extrañará que esté re-subiendo el capítulo uno de esta historia, pero voy a explicarme antes de que alguien piense en cometer asesinato por no subir un capítulo nuevo.**

 **Primero, sinceramente ya le había perdido un poco el hilo a la historia. Hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentaba directamente a escribirla que ya no me acordaba y viendo los apuntes que dejé me di cuenta de que había muchas cosas que se podían mejorar y que, tratando de darles la mejor historia posible, todavía estaban a tiempo de corregirse. Decidí que, desde mi punto de vista, podía sacarle mucha más historia a la trama, hacerla más profunda y lograr mejores personajes, de esos de los que te encariñas todavía más incluso cuando es una fanfiction.**

 **Y en segundo lugar creo que, desde que escribí esta historia, también he cambiado yo misma y me siento preparada para tener una escritura un poco más seria, no quedarme tanto en lo típico de las historias y saltar con algo que verdaderamente me guste.**

 **Probablemente muchos no lo sepan, ya que solo lo saben mis amigas que ven conmigo anime, pero a mí originalmente me gustaba mucho el personaje de Hinata, pensaba que era un personaje con mucho potencial al que se le podía sacar mucha más historia y fue una pena que tuviera un desarrollo tan leve en Naruto, ya que desperdiciaron un gar personaje. Recientemente me di cuenta de que me gustaba en gran parte por el parecido que tenía conmigo en esa época y ahora que crecí, no solo en edad, sino también psicológicamente, me gustaría también reflejarlo en los personajes de los que voy escribiendo, porque creo que no hay nada más lindo que ver a un personaje crecer, excepto tal vez las personas que uno quiere.**

 **Así que advierto que, tal vez, podamos ver personajes algo distintos de los que recordamos, aunque originalmente van a mantener mucha de su esencia original. Tal vez vamos a una Hinata más madura, más extrovertida… Todavía no estoy segura, pero espero sinceramente que les guste y que quieran continuar leyendo esta historia que, desde acá, Chile, escribo con muchas ganas para ustedes.**

 **Besos, Ann.**


End file.
